


Nothing is like on the surface

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Sansa, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Chiunque la vedeva e la conosceva per almeno tre giorni provava una pietà quasi istintiva per Sansa.





	Nothing is like on the surface

Chiunque la vedeva e la conosceva per almeno tre giorni provava una pietà quasi istintiva per Sansa. I capelli rossi raccolti nella coda di cavallo erano sciupati ma dovevano aver sicuramente conosciuto giorni migliori, gli occhi stanchi che un tempo dovevano essere stati pieni di vita e la divisa da cameriera che addosso a lei sembrava un costume di Halloween tanto appariva strana.  
Non era una ragazza che si fermava a discutere o che dopo il lavoro si fermava per quattro chiacchere, anzi gran parte delle sue colleghe erano convinte che Sansa aspettasse con terrore la fine del suo turno. Puntualmente si presentava quello che doveva essere il suo ragazzo il quale la trascinava letteralmente fuori, più di una volta avevano notato lividi e graffi sulle braccia di lei che però non se ne lamentava sebbene cercasse sempre di coprirli e sicuramente doveva averne altri sul resto del corpo.

  
<< Sicura di stare bene? >> le chiese Gilly quel pomeriggio, lei stessa non aveva alle spalle un’apple life come dicevano gli americani ma stava cercando in tutti i modi di sistemarsi meglio che poteva, Sansa invece sembra essersi arresa, cosa ci trovasse in un uomo come quello a Gilly appariva un mistero.  
<< Benissimo, io … Ramsay detesta aspettare >> le rispose Sansa di uscire dal bagno cambiata, l’uniforme tra le mani, maglione a collo alto e pantaloni lunghi, Gilly ebbe quasi la tentazione di abbracciarla nel vederla tremare mentre pronunciava il nome del suo ragazzo.  
<< Sicura che … il mio ragazzo lavora a Scotland Yard, potrebbe aiutarti >> propose, aveva come l’impressione che Ramsay non fosse solamente un tipo che talvolta si lasciava andare ma era qualcuno assolutamente da non frequentare, come una come Sansa, che le sembrava intelligente e di una certa classe sociale, stesse con uno come lui era un mistero per lei.  
<< Io … io non ho bisogno di aiuto >> disse Sansa ad occhi bassi prima di uscire dal pub lasciandola sola, mentre Gilly prendeva la sua borsa l’occhio le cadde sul giornale e sul titolo che campeggiava in prima pagina: un’altra ragazza scomparsa, i giornalisti forse esageravano parlando dei West 2.0 ma era meglio non uscire la sera da sole pensò Gilly mentre scorgeva la macchina di Sam ed usciva a sua volta dal pub.

  
Li videro entrambi: Ramsay che si avvicinava a Sansa, i due che scambiavano qualche parola, qualsiasi cosa fosse Sansa teneva gli occhi bassi e lui gesticolava. Poi Ramsay che le afferrava il volto con furia e la bloccava tra le mani, il tempo di lasciarla andare e subito cominciò a trascinarla, Sansa sembrava quasi una bambola di pezza quando era con lui pensò Gilly con un sospiro.

 

***

 

Il tempo di chiudere la porta e la spinse contro il muro.  
Lei gemette di dolore ma poi spalancò le braccia per accoglierlo e fu lei a cercare le sue labbra come la puttana che era. Ramsay gemette di piacere mentre le sfiorava il corpo, dal collo delicato ai seni che palpò con la mano attraverso la stoffa per poi scendere sempre di più, il tempo di abbassarle la zip dei pantaloni e scostare con un gesto deciso l’intimo per poi cominciare lentamente ad accarezzarla. Lei ansimò e lo strinse a sé, poi con un gesto veloce si liberò della parrucca rivelando i suoi capelli rossi che lo facevano impazzire, era la donna perfetta per uno come lei.  
<< Saluta la tua amica, partiamo tra tre giorni >> le sussurrò complice, se solo le colleghe di Sansa avessero saputo come fosse in realtà ….

  
<< Hai già fatto? E io? >> gli domandò Sansa tra un gemito e l’altro, la mano di lei che trafficava con la cintura dei pantaloni. Quando l’aveva conosciuta era poco più di una bambina spaventata dal mondo e desiderosa di una vita diversa, era stato lui ad intuire il suo potenziale, tutto quel potenziale che sarebbe andato sprecato se avesse seguito il percorso che tutti si aspettavano, il college, il debutto in società e poi un buon matrimonio. Aveva avuto di tempo per renderla esattamente come voleva ma adesso Sansa era tutto quello che desiderava, un’amante, una complice, una vittima, la sua bambola perfetta. La famiglia Stark aveva rinunciato a cercarli e questo andava suo vantaggio.  
<< La gente comincia a farsi troppe domande my lady, entro una settimana al massimo dovremo andarcene, non possiamo permetterci lo stesso ritardo di Wigan >> rispose Ramsay con un ghigno prima di aprire la porta della cantina e vide Sansa fremere d’aspettativa.  
Veloce scese i gradini e lei lo seguì, il tempo di accendere l’unica lampadina e la videro. Doveva essere stata carina un tempo, adesso il sangue raggrumato le rovinava i capelli, gli occhi si chiusero non essendo più abituati alla luce, il reggiseno e l’intimo non riuscivano a nascondere i ripetuti tagli e l’espressione era assolutamente terrorizzata.

  
<< Ciao Mandy, scusa se ti abbiamo lasciata sola ma Sansa deve lavorare >> canticchiò Ramsay prima che Sansa rimuovesse il bavaglio con un gesto deciso.  
<< Non … non dirò niente, lasciatemi andare … per piacere, lasciatemi andare >> li supplicò Mandy o come si chiamava e Sansa sorrise, se solo avesse saputo, un tempo anche lei era così, la prima volta era stata lei la vittima e c’erano giorni in cui ricordava esattamente tutto il dolore che aveva patito, ma poi Ramsay l’aveva scelta, lei era forte, lei era sua e per questo lui l’aveva salvata. Aveva atteso così a lungo il principe azzurro da bambina che mai avrebbe pensato di amare uno come Ramsay Bolton, la principessa era fuggita con il cattivo della situazione ed era diventata leggermente cattiva anche lei, che storia divertente e paradossale.  
<< Non posso lasciarti andare Mandy, e se poi tu parlassi? Per questo l’ultima volta è andato tutto a puttane ma quella era la prova generale, fidati … anche Sansa era così, non è vero? >> disse Ramsay prima di fare un cenno a Sansa che lo raggiunse, i capelli sciolti, il volto accaldato e gli occhi che scintillavano la rendevano bellissima, l’unica donna degna di lui. Aveva dovuto impartirle una bella lezione la prima volta ma poi aveva capito, Sansa capiva sempre quello che desiderava a differenza di Theon che talvolta disobbediva.

  
Era stato così vicino al successo con Theon Greyjoy, l’altro gli obbediva in tutto e per tutto ed era completamente suo ma era debole, troppo debole per resistere e aveva fallito ma quel fallimento gli aveva insegnato così tanto.  
Sansa annuì con la testa prima di allontanarsi qualche secondo, era tutto esattamente come piaceva a lui si disse Ramsay prima di estrarre il coltello, preferiva farlo con Sansa per evitare che si mettesse idee strane in testa inoltre era così delizioso farlo in due, quasi paradisiaco.  
Sansa si avvicinò e lui e veloce cercò le sue labbra, avrebbero avuto tempo per quello dopo, ora dovevano occuparsi di Mandy, se fosse stata brava con Ramsay come lui voleva tutto sarebbe andato bene, non come quello che era accaduto a Theon, lei non avrebbe commesso gli errori di Theon.

 

***

 

Ricadde su di lei con un sospiro prima di spostarsi, quello era … eccezionale.  
<< Dovremmo farlo sempre così >> sussurrò Sansa quando riuscì a recuperare la facoltà di articolare un discorso compiuto. Aveva atteso che Ramsay terminasse quello che stava facendo e poi aveva avuto la sua parte, odiava farlo ma a lui piaceva e in fondo si divertiva, sua madre avrebbe detto che era sbagliato ma da quando aveva conosciuto Ramsay si sentiva come se si fosse liberata da un peso e amava quella sensazione.

  
Quando aveva terminato si era voltata verso lui e poi lo aveva baciato, il sapore delle sue labbra unito a quello del sangue la mandavano in estasi ogni volta, lui l’aveva sollevata e lei aveva stretto le gambe alla vita di lui, per un istante aveva sperato che la prendesse lì, non le importava del cadavere di Mandy, del sangue o di tutto il resto, invece lui l’aveva portata al piano di sopra in quello stato, deludendola. Si era lamentata quando arrivati al pavimento lui l’aveva praticamente lanciata a terra per poi abbassarle i pantaloni, la schiena sarebbe stata piena di lividi aveva pensato prima di sentire le mani di lui alzarle il maglione.  
Lo aveva graffiato, morso, lo aveva stretto a sé e come sempre i loro amplessi erano più simili ad una lotta che a quello che la gente comune pensasse fosse fare l’amore. Lui aveva succhiato e mordicchiato i suoi capezzoli mentre lei gli tirava i capelli, quel mix di piacere e dolore la stordiva, era consapevole che non fosse normale ma lei non era una persona normale, non da quando aveva conosciuto Ramsay. Quando lui aveva cominciato a leccarle e a stuzzicarle il clitoride si era inarcata ansimando il nome di lui, quei gesti bruschi e quasi violenti erano quello di cui avevano bisogno, aveva sempre creduto che l’amore fosse come nei film ma si era sbagliata, per quanto folle anche quello era amore e lei lo preferiva.  
Lui non aveva smesso, le aveva quasi strappato dal corpo l’orgasmo ma era così che lei voleva essere trattata, era così che voleva che lui la trattasse, si era vendicata subito dopo quando aveva invertito le posizioni e aveva imposto il suo ritmo poco curandosi di lui, sentire le sue mani stringerle i seni con forza era stato eccezionale, il modo in cui si erano baciati, in cui si erano sfiorati era sempre fantastico, anche quella volta, era venuta gemendo il suo nome e sentendo il suo seme invadere il suo corpo.

  
<< Concordo, la prossima volta però lo facciamo a letto >> replicò lui prima di alzarsi, avevano del lavoro di cui occuparsi e poco tempo per farlo, il sesso gli aveva fatto perdere tempo ma ogni volta che avevano un’ospite Sansa era sempre così arrapata da fare invidia a una puttana, per questo lui dopo la trattava da puttana, perché era quello il trattamento che meritava.  
<< Non possiamo pensarci domani? >> chiese lei prima di mettersi seduta contro il muro, odiava quella parte, sotto sotto era ancora la ragazza dell’alta società che non si era mai sporcata le mani, la stessa ragazza che sorrideva nelle foto di famiglia accanto ai suoi fratelli, che era stata in una scuola privata e che veniva sempre indicata come un esempio da imitare.  
<< Domani devi andare a licenziarti, il preavviso è di due giorni, no? E compra una nuova parrucca, non possiamo far fallire tutto proprio ora. Vestiti, mangiamo quello che c’è in frigo e poi ti porto fuori a ballare >> le disse Ramsay, la parrucca, gli occhi bassi, i silenzi … se Gilly avesse saputo che era tutta una recita, che la Sansa che conosceva e per cui provava pietà non esisteva.

  
<< Avevi detto che avresti fatto la spesa >> replicò prima che lui si abbassasse in maniera tale di essere alla stessa altezza e la colpisse con forza, il rumore dello schiaffo risuonò tra quelle pareti come amplificato togliendole il fiato per un istante.  
<< Quando ti dico di fare una cosa tu la fai, ora vai >> le ordinò lui prima di allontanarsi, Sansa rimase qualche istante bloccata poi decise di alzarsi. Raggiunto lo specchio si massaggiò la guancia, avrebbe avuto bisogno di comprare qualcosa per nascondere il segno si disse prima di cercare i suoi vestiti. Sapeva che non doveva provocarlo eppure lo aveva fatto lo stesso, doveva ricordarsi che per quanto fosse speciale uno come Ramsay poteva trovare altre come lei, aveva fatto così con Theon, dopo aver trovato lei lo aveva liquidato e il solo pensiero di subire le stesse cose le fece venire i brividi.  
Velocemente si ricompose e raggiunse il bagno, doveva assolutamente togliersi il sangue dal corpo prima di uscire pensò mentre sentiva l’acqua della doccia che scorreva, non doveva far nascere nessuna domanda, non ancora.

 

***

 

Gilly non smetteva di tremare.  
<< …e poi mi sono avvicinata con la spazzatura da buttare e …. Credo di non sentirmi bene >> riferì prima di aggrapparsi a Sam, queste cose accadevano nei film, o in America, non dà loro si era detta il primo istante.  
Era cominciato tutto come sempre, la solita giornata di lavoro, erano due giorni che Sansa si era licenziata e non era riuscita a capire bene il motivo, la ragazza aveva balbettato qualcosa a proposito di come quel lavoro non fosse per lei e che i turni non erano dell’orario che avrebbe voluto, tutte scuse secondo Gilly che temeva che Sansa avesse lasciato il lavoro per Ramsay, quell’uomo era il classico psicopatico e prima o poi a Sansa sarebbe capitato qualcosa di brutto.  
<< Conoscevi la vittima? >> le chiese Jon con tatto, GiIly era una brava ragazza e quella non era una disgrazia, era da qualche mese che si succedevano strane sparizioni e ora quello, per fortuna questa volta il ritrovamento era avvenuto poco dopo l’omicidio e quella era l’unica consolazione.  
<< No, io … non credo ma così non saprei dire. Per un istante ho pensato che fosse … niente, non scriverlo questo Jon >> rispose Gilly prima che Sam li raggiungesse.

  
<< Hai pensato a quella tua collega, vero? Quella di cui mi hai parlato una settimana fa? >> le chiese Sam, quella ragazza era in guai seri e per quanto avesse voluto fare per aiutarla quello non era reato, non ancora almeno. Aveva annotato tutto ma con solo i nomi non poteva fare niente, Gilly aveva promesso che avrebbe consigliato a Sansa di rivolgersi a qualcuno, o un consultorio o direttamente alla polizia ma poi Gilly gli aveva telefonato rivelandogli che Sansa si era licenziata senza dare una vera e propria ragione anche se lui aveva un sospetto.  
<< Povera Sansa, mi chiedo cosa ci faccia una ragazza come con uno come … quel tipo mi fa paura e quando mi ha detto che si licenziava … prima o poi le accadrà di brutto >> dichiarò Gilly prima di stringersi nelle spalle, il cappotto di Sam la faceva apparire ancor più minuta di quanto fosse in realtà.  
<< Sansa? Mia sorella, sorellastra, si chiama così … hai una foto? >> le chiese Jon, era una follia quella ma doveva pur provare, ogni tanto a casa arrivavano delle cartoline di Sansa dove la ragazza sosteneva di stare bene ma erano tre anni che nessuno aveva sue notizie, Catelyn Stark era l’unica a non aver rinunciato a sperare di rivederla perché lui e Robb si era oramai messi l’animo in pace, i primi giorni di servizio Jon aveva cercato di saperne di più ma su Sansa non c’era nulla tranne la denuncia di scomparsa, un giorno era semplicemente uscita di casa quando nessuno era presente e da allora non si era più vista, aveva pensato ad un rapimento ma non c’erano segni di effrazione o di lotta in casa. Aveva ripensato spesso a un comportamento diverso in lei ma né lui né Robb e tantomeno Arya ricordavano qualcosa.

  
Gilly annuì e poi prese il cellulare, la foto l’aveva scattata di nascosto il giorno dopo aver visto un livido più grande del solito sul polso della rossa e senza farsi notare aveva scattato la foto, e pensare che allora non aveva ancora conosciuto Ramsay.  
Jon esaminò attentamente la foto, la ragazza nella foto aveva i capelli opachi e un’espressione assorta ma era senza alcun dubbio Sansa, forse finalmente aveva una pista, doveva fare qualche domanda a Gilly per saperne di più e poi telefonare a Robb.  
<< Ti ringrazio molto Gilly, dovrei farti qualche domanda perché potrebbe essere utile per un vecchio caso >> le disse prima che la bionda assentisse con la testa.

 

***

 

Si appoggiò al lavabo sperando che le ginocchia riuscissero a sostenerla mentre lui si spostava.  
Sapeva che sarebbe finita così ma doveva pur provare, erano una coppia e le sue decisioni avrebbero dovuto avere la stessa importanza di quelle di Ramsay mentre sembrava che non fosse così. Sapeva di averlo provocato in pubblico, un conto era a casa ma in pubblico recitavano un copione perfettamente studiato per confondere le acque e Ramsay odiava gli imprevisti. Non appena erano tornati nel piccolo appartamento che avevano trovato lui l’aveva spinta in cucina e una volta giunti lì l’aveva fatta piegare sul lavabo. Il suo corpo era abituato a quello, motivo per cui non si era lamentata quando lui le aveva alzato la gonna e abbassato l’intimo con forza per poi abbassarsi i pantaloni quanto era sufficiente.  
L’aveva presa in quella maniera e le era piaciuto, forse c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quello ma le era piaciuto farlo in quella maniera, sentirlo spingere con forza dentro di lei, le sue mani che le pizzicavano i capezzoli e le stringevano le natiche con forza, si era ribellata solo quando aveva sentito le dita di lui passare dai suoi fianchi alla sua intimità, odiava il modo in cui le toccava il clitoride quando facevano sesso anale, e lui lo sapeva.  
Come previsto lui si era limitato a tenerla ferma mentre continuava, quella era la sua punizione si era detta Sansa e forse la meritava sebbene le riuscisse difficile crederlo dato che aveva sempre fatto quello che lui desiderava facesse.

  
<< Non farlo mai più, io ti amo ma se rovini la nostra copertura un’altra volta potrei farti molto ma molto male >> la minacciò Ramsay prima di tirarsi su i pantaloni, tutto stava andando bene, avrebbero dovuto cambiare città prima del previsto ma sapeva che sarebbe successo, che prima o poi la polizia avrebbe intuito che la misteriosa coppia di assassini cambiava spesso città, era solo questione di tempo.  
<< Non credevo di fare nulla di male, questa volta ci penserò io >> propose, era l’unico modo per fare realmente penitenza, lui poteva controllare tutto ma le avrebbe lasciato condurre il gioco e quell’idea la stava quasi ubriacando. Era facile, bastava mettersi la parrucca, presentarsi in qualche centro per donne maltrattate e raccontare una qualche storiella, tempo due ore e sicuramente qualcuna le si sarebbe avvicinata e poi sarebbe stato facile invitarla da qualche parte per una bevuta, solo allora Ramsay avrebbe fatto la sua comparsa.  
<< Spero funzioni, odio i contrattempi e temo che dovremmo cambiare città prima del solito questa volta >> le fece notare Ramsay, eppure erano stati attenti più del solito, si erano liberati dei corpi, avevano bruciato gli abiti, fatto di tutto eppure la polizia era sulle loro tracce.  
<< Io … ne vuoi una in particolare? >> chiese prima di indossare la parrucca, la principessa non solo era fuggita con il cattivo ma era diventata lei stessa la strega cattiva, quale fiaba bizzarra stava vivendo pensò Sansa. Con un salto si mise seduta sul bancone mentre Ramsay le si avvicinava.

  
<< Niente di che, non possiamo essere troppo specifici, solo … giovane, molto giovane >> sussurrò lui prima di far scivolare la mano dentro le sue mutandine, aveva fatto un errore a non rimettersi i pantaloni; giovane molto giovane … qualcuna avrebbe trovato, doveva trovarla.  
<< Vedo cosa posso trovare, dovremmo andare via … non fare niente per qualche mese, fingere … giusto il tempo di far calmare le acque >> suggerì lei mentre lui le abbassava l’intimo e lentamente le apriva le gambe, se fosse stata brava lui l’avrebbe ricompensata, era così semplice.  
<< Non è una cattiva idea, non so quanto potrei resistere >> ammise lui prima di seppellire la faccia tra le sue gambe strappandole un urlo.

 

***

 

Era stato facile, troppo facile si era detta Sansa e aveva capito presto il motivo.  
Avevano una nuova identità, quel paesino del Galles era carino, e li si trovava bene eppure quando lei e Ramsay uscivano lo coglieva spesso a guardare altre donne. Non era gelosia la sua ma paura che lui si stancasse, che decidesse che avevano giocato troppo a lungo alla coppietta felice e l’abbandonasse per un’altra, qualcuna più forte. Ramsay non poteva abbandonarla, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato e se voleva tornare a quello che avevano prima bastava dirlo, l’adrenalina, il rischio, il sangue, il sesso sfrenato mancavano anche a lei, sotto sotto quella vita l’annoiava terribilmente. Lo sguardo di Ramsay era però quello di un predatore che cerca la sua preda, ricordava bene cosa le aveva detto una delle loro prime notti “ al mondo ci sono prede e predatori, e quelli che possono scegliere, tu cosa sei Sansa? “ e si ricordava anche la sua risposta, doveva stare attenta e sperare che lui non se lo dimenticasse.  
<< Ti stai stancando >> dichiarò una domenica pomeriggio, l’idea di fare un pic nic nella brughiera non le sembrava più così geniale, sarebbe stato facile per Ramsay ucciderla e poi seppellirla da qualche parte, nessuno avrebbe mai trovato il suo cadavere ed era sicura che anche lui ci avesse pensato, Ramsay pensava sempre a tutto.  
<< Siamo qui perché sei stata tu a volerlo >> rispose lui rinfacciandole quella decisione, erano tre mesi che si chiedeva se in realtà non aveva sbagliato tutto, se fosse stato meglio proseguire come sempre invece di quella pausa. La polizia però non li cercava più, niente più cartoni del latte con i volti delle ragazze e niente più annunci in tv, la sua tattica stava funzionando anche se stava irritando Ramsay.

  
<< Forse … forse è ora di smettere >> propose lei e lo vide illuminarsi di felicità, una sadica felicità che lei stessa condivideva.  
<< Alzati >> le ordinò Ramsay ma lei rimase immobile. Come previsto lui la strattonò obbligandola ad alzarsi, tirandola su di peso e poi colpendola, il suono del ceffone risuonò per tutta la brughiera atterrendola, qualcuno doveva aver sentito, era impossibile il contrario. << Tu mi devi obbedire Sansa, non sei insostituibile specialmente ora che cominci a fare i capricci, ti sto lasciando troppa libertà e tu te ne approfitti >> dichiarò Ramsay glaciale, gli occhi ridotti a fessure e le mani ancora sulle sue spalle che stringevano sempre più forte.  
<< Torniamo a casa? >> chiese mentre lui la trascinava verso la macchina, la mano saldamente chiusa sul suo polso, le avrebbe lasciato dei lividi ma per fortuna aveva abbastanza braccialetti da coprirli, e trucco, quello non lo dimenticava mai.

  
<< Se non mi avessi disobbedito si, ma hai voluto fare di testa tua quindi no: la stagione della caccia si è appena riaperta >> rispose serafico Ramsay prima di sedersi al posto del conducente, sansa sapeva di aver sbagliato ma non avevano pianificato nulla, non avevano nulla addosso, come avrebbero potuto farlo? Solitamente organizzavano tutto con giorni di anticipo, non così all’improvviso, non era da Ramsay.  
<< Ma non abbiamo niente, non abbiamo portato niente >> tentò di farlo ragionare, li avrebbero presi, questa volta li avrebbero presi.  
<< Non ci prenderanno, fidati di me Sansa, e non rovinare niente; ho atteso fin troppo in questa fogna perché tu rovini tutto, sappiamo entrambi cosa accadrebbe se dovessimo fallire >> si limitò a dire Ramsay prima di colpirla una seconda volta.  
Sansa rimase in silenzio, avevano bisogno di trovare una vittima, ne avevano bisogno il prima possibile, e lei doveva andare dal medico, ultimamente non si sentiva bene e temeva che fosse a causa del poco cibo che mangiava, negli anni si erano arrangiati e ora il suo corpo le presentava il conto.

  
<< Sorridi, il copione lo conosci, sbaglia qualcosa e te ne pentirai >> la ammonì Ramsay prima di accostare, alla loro destra c’era una ragazza castana, non doveva avere più di diciotto anni e stava aspettando l’autobus ma soprattutto era sola.  
<< Scusa, io e la mia ragazza crediamo di esserci persi. La cartina non è chiara e nessuno dei nostri cellulari ha abbastanza segnale, potresti aiutarci? >> chiese Ramsay dopo aver abbassato il finestrino, era un maestro nell’arte di sedurre una vittima ma il suo capolavoro era quello che accadeva dopo, Sansa invece ispirava fiducia, anche in quella ragazzina che sembrò non trovare niente di strano in quella coppia così simpatica e disponibile, avrebbe voluto avvisarla di correre lontano, di scappare da loro eppure non disse una parola quando Ramsay la invitò a salire in macchina, dovevano andare nella stessa direzione e per sdebitarsi potevano offrirle un passaggio.  
Ramsay era stato a riposo per un po’ ma era un predatore e soprattutto odiava le pause, ora che era tornato in azione tutta l’Inghilterra si sarebbe ricordata di loro, se lo conosceva bene quello che aveva in mente sarebbe stato spettacolare.

 

***

 

Glielo comunicò una volta tornata a casa, il telefono prepagato non andava bene per una notizia simile.  
<< Come mai ci hai messo tanto? Non ti sarai mica fermata dopo l’orario di chiusura? Ne abbiamo già parlato, non una, non due ma dieci volte >> l’aggredì Ramsay prima di sbatterla contro il muro, Sansa sapeva che sarebbe andata così ma era sicura che la notizia che aveva l’avrebbe calmato, forse ne sarebbe stato anche felice.  
Aveva trovato lavoro come commessa nell’unico supermercato del villaggio e uno dei pochi vantaggi era quello di poter avere sempre a disposizione almeno un quotidiano, li stavano ancora cercando ma per fortuna non avevano ancora un identikit convincente, avevano però capito che erano sempre la stessa coppia e questo non andava bene, aveva sperato che la pausa che si erano presi servisse a distrarre la polizia e i media ma a quanto sembrava non aveva funzionato. Avevano tenuto un basso profilo fin dal loro arrivo ma c’erano state ben tre ragazze e forse qualcuno se n’era accorto ma per fortuna apparivano ancora sui cartoni del latte.  
<< Io … sono andata dal dottore … ho spiegato i graffi e il resto dicendo che spesso ci lasciamo andare durante il sesso >> si giustificò Sansa senza smettere di tremare, era la verità ma non tutta. Adorava come Ramsay la scopava, come la spingeva sul letto per poi fotterla senza pietà, come la intrappolasse tra il suo corpo e la parete, i morsi, i graffi, i loro corpi sembravano reduci da una guerra, ogni volta. Poi c’era quello che lui le faceva quando sbagliava o disobbediva ma in quel caso lei se l’era cercata ed era giusto che la punisse e infine c’erano gli incidenti sul lavoro.  
<< Spero che ti abbia creduta, sarebbe veramente una delusione dovergli fare visita, per quale motivo ci sei andata? >> le domandò Ramsay inquisitore.

  
<< Io … io aspetto un bambino. È tuo, non avrei … è tuo >> ammise lei terrorizzata da quale potesse essere la reazione di lui.  
Ramsay rimase bloccato per qualche istante poi la strinse a sé e premette le sue labbra contro di lei prima di sollevarla in aria, Sansa veloce ricambiò il bacio, tutto quello avrebbe portato dei problemi, un sacco di problemi e lui se ne sarebbe reso conto.  
<< Questo … ho avuto ragione a sceglierti quel giorno, oh se ho avuto ragione. A quest’ora saresti al college, tutta sorridente nelle foto di famiglia, chiusa nella gabbia dorata da cui io ti ho fatto uscire. Noi due siamo destinati a grandi cose my lady, ora più che mai >> dichiarò Ramsay, negli occhi una gioia sadica che Sansa aveva visto pochissime altre volte.  
<< … E di lei cosa facciamo? >> chiese Sansa, da quando erano tornati in azione erano passati appena due mesi e avevano concluso poco, dovevano solo riprendere la mano si era detta la notte precedente poco prima di addormentarsi.  
<< Quello che facciamo sempre, ci sta aspettando >> rispose Ramsay invitandola con un inchino. Docilmente gli diede la mano e si fece accompagnare in cantina, per fortuna avevano bisogno di poco pensò prima di vederla, sanguinava ancora e i capelli erano una massa informe, il corpo nudo era ricoperto di tagli e gli occhi erano quelli di un animale braccato.

  
<< Dottie, ho una bella notizia per te, vuoi sentirla? Poco importa, te lo dico lo stesso: la qui presente Sansa è incinta, aspetta un bambino e tutte le belle variazioni >> dichiarò Ramsay prima di prendere in mano il coltello mentre lei toglieva il bavaglio, stava diventando sempre più sporco, nemmeno in lavatrice sarebbe tornato come prima.  
<< Non … non lo dirò a nessuno, per piacere … tu stai per diventare madre … per favore, lasciami andare e non lo dirò a nessuno, ve lo giuro … per favore >> li supplicò la ragazza, Ramsay la chiamava Dottie ma Sansa non conosceva il suo nome e nemmeno voleva saperlo, non ora.  
Avrebbe fatto funzionare tutto, non sapeva ancora come ma non avrebbe rinunciato a Ramsay, senza di lui non era niente, lui l’aveva liberata, lui le aveva mostrato tutto il suo potenziale e senza di lui sarebbe stata perduta, il bambino era solo un plus, qualcosa che avrebbero amato e … tutti si fidano di una giovane coppia con un bambino.

  
<< Potremmo, sembri una brava ragazza ma … io non voglio, se solo sapessi quanto è bello tutto questo >> replicò Sansa prima di affondare il coltello, si sentiva così bene quando lo faceva, non avrebbe mai voluto smettere.

 

***

 

Gilly era impegnata a fare compere quando la vide.  
Lei e Sam avevano scelto di andare lì in vacanza perché dopo l’ultima vacanza a casa dei genitori di Sam aveva posto il suo veto. Avevano trovato un albergo a basso costo, Sam aveva noleggiato una macchina e si stavano divertendo molto, a lui faceva bene staccare dal lavoro per qualche giorno dopo tutto quello che gli stava capitando con le indagini.  
Stava cercando un giacchino per l’autunno quando la vita, quella era sicuramente Sansa Stark. I capelli erano sciolti e le arrivano alle spalle, rossi come Gilly non li aveva mai visti, vestiva in maniera casual ma con una certa cura e sembrava stare bene in salute, almeno da come si muoveva, forse aveva finalmente lasciato quel pazzo di Ramsay pensò avvicinandosi con circospezione.  
<< Sansa? >> chiese sperando di non aver sbagliato persona e la sconosciuta si girò: era davvero Sansa, gli occhi erano gli stessi ma piena di vita e … l’occhio le cadde sulla busta dell’altra: era la busta di un negozio pre-maman. Sansa aspettava un bambino, allora si era davvero lasciato quel tizio spaventoso alle spalle e aveva cominciato una nuova vita pensò felice. Meritava un bravo ragazzo si disse, chissà per quale motivo non aveva avvisato la sua famiglia di quella notizia.

  
<< Gilly, tu … io … non ci vediamo da tanto >> la salutò Sansa chiaramente a disagio.  
<< Tutto bene? Io … io e Sam siamo qui in vacanza, e tu invece? … se posso permettermi, di quanti mesi sei? >> le domandò Gilly curiosa e vide Sansa sbiancare, come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa di tragico eppure la sua era una domanda così normale.  
<< Diciotto settimane, quasi cinque mesi, tra poco devo andare dal dottore >> rispose Sansa evitando volutamente la prima domanda, c’era qualcosa di strano in lei, come se misurasse ogni sua parola e Gilly si sentì a disagio mentre l’altra la fissava, sembrava quasi che la stesse puntando.  
<< Sono felice per te, davvero, hai trovato un buon lavoro? >> chiese curiosa, doveva avvisare Sam e chiamare Jon, assolutamente.  
<< Io … io devo andare, mi ha fatto davvero piacere incontrarti Gilly >> rispose invece Sansa prima di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile, sorpresa Gilly la seguì con lo sguardo e rimase senza parole nel vederla discutere con Ramsay, o meglio lui discuteva, lei aveva gli occhi bassi e si limitava ad annuire con la testa.  Dopo quello lui la strinse a sé e le mise una mano sulla pancia, quel gesto che solitamente era intimo, familiare e romantico fatto da lui appariva malsano e inquietante, non ne sarebbe venuto niente di buono pensò Glly sempre più preoccupata prima di incamminarsi nella direzione opposta.

  
Sam era appena tornato dalla biblioteca cittadina e Gilly per fortuna lo trovò in piazza. << Ti devo parlare >> disse raggiungendolo.  
<< Cosa c’è? >> le chiese Sam preoccupato.  
<< Ho appena visto Sansa, la sorellastra di Jon. Era … era con Ramsay e aspetta un bambino >> rivelò Gilly sempre più preoccupata, era ancora peggio di quanto credesse, dovevano fare qualcosa. << Da quel che mi hai raccontato lui non è una brava persona ma serve una denuncia, senza di quella non possiamo fare niente. Potrebbe però averla rapita e potremmo fare dei controlli per saperlo, tenerli d’occhio e se necessario avvisare la centrale, e Jon >> le spiegò Sam, tutto il tempo che passava sui libri a qualcosa era servito pensò Gilly entusiasta.

  
***

  
<< Perché no? >> le chiese Ramsay stringendole forte il polso, da quando gli aveva comunicato di essere incinta non le faceva più del male, non troppo almeno e solamente per il bambino.  
<< Il suo ragazzo è un poliziotto, se sparisse la cercherebbero senza arrendersi, sarebbe bello ma sarebbe anche l’ultima volta >> rispose Sansa, aveva imparato che era inutile tentare di liberarsi, meglio attendere che lui si stancasse e lasciasse la presa.  
<< Ci stanno cercando? >> domandò Ramsay prima che salissero in macchina.  
<< Credo di no, dovremo liberarci dell’altra però >> replicò Sansa, quello era un piccolo contrattempo che si poteva risolvere.  
<< Credi? Credi? Voglio delle certezze Sansa, non le tue opinioni, non va affatto bene >> fu la risposta di Ramsay, come temeva si stava arrabbiando. << Prima ci occuperemo dell’altra, e poi penseremo a questa faccenda, e dopo dobbiamo andarcene, il più lontano possibile, forse sul continente >> aggiunse lui prima di far partire la macchina.

 

***

 

Sam e Gilly li avevano seguiti, dopo aver avvisato Jon che aveva risposto che sarebbe arrivato il prima possibile.  
Non avevano notato nulla di strano, quei due si comportavano normalmente, forse lui aveva degli atteggiamenti non consoni ma a meno che non lo beccassero in flagrante o lei sporgesse denuncia non potevano fare niente, ed era frustrante.  
Quella sera Gilly aveva insistito per un appostamento e lui aveva accettato, entro tre giorni le loro vacanze sarebbero finite e per allora Jon sarebbe arrivato. Era tutto tranquillo, quasi troppo pensò Sam prima di vedere la porta della cantina aprirsi, aveva consigliato lui di controllare la porta sul retro in quanto era l’uscita più sicura nel caso fosse accaduto qualcosa. Ne uscirono Ramsay e Sansa e portavano qualcosa tra le mani, qualcosa che misero nel bagagliaio e quello era sicuramente sospetto.  
<< Li seguiamo? >> chiese Gilly.  
<< Noi li seguiamo ma prima chiamo il distretto locale e avviso, in caso accada qualcosa dovremo solo dare le coordinate >> le spiegò Sam prima di inserire le chiavi. Sentiva che c’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello, non un semplice caso di violenza domestica, c’era qualcosa di più.

  
La strada per fortuna era abbastanza illuminata, finché non presero una stradina secondaria che costrinse Sam ad accelerare, non si fidava ad accendere i fari per timore che si accorgessero di loro, non era normale recarsi in un luogo simile a quell’ora.  
<< Riesci a vedere qualcosa? >> chiese Gilly quando la macchina si fermò, purtroppo era notte fonda e non potevano accedere i fari per non essere visti ma almeno sapevano dove fossero, il tempo di controllare il gps e poi Sam fece la sua chiamata mentre Gilly tentava di vedere cosa stessero facendo i due, se volevano un posto per appartarsi ce n’erano tanti al villaggio, perché arrivare fin lì quando il parcheggio del supermercato era deserto o bastava semplicemente restare a casa?  
I due si erano presi abbastanza tempo, poi li avevano visti uscire, lui che si sistemava i pantaloni e lei che abbottonava la camicetta e apparivano fin troppo circospetti, l’espressione di assoluto terrore di lei e di odio di lui Gilly le avrebbe ricordate a lungo.  
<< Polizia, scusi è un controllo, può favorire i documenti? >> chiese il primo agente e Sam scese dall’auto facendole segno di restare dentro, questa volta però Gilly accese i fari, era sicura che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa a breve.  
<< Certamente, tenga, Sansa … mostra al signore i tuoi documenti >> disse Ramsay, era solo un controllo veloce, doveva solo mostrare i documenti e dopo sarebbero tornati a quello che dovevano fare, l’idea di nascondere i corpi da quelle parti era geniale ma ora era tutto a rischio, doveva solo sperare che Sansa non rovinasse tutto, non l’avrebbe fatto, non dopo che l’aveva debitamente addestrata ma era meglio non rischiare.  
Sansa veloce rovistò nella sua borsa alla ricerca dei suoi documenti, per fortuna aveva i documenti in regola, lei e Ramsay pagavano sempre in contanti per evitare di essere rintracciati, era stato lui ad insegnarglielo i loro primi giorni insieme, avevano invece abbandonato i documenti falsi dopo poche settimane, a Theon Greyjoy piacevano tanto ma lei non era come Theon, era più forte ma lui forse era stato più fortunato di lei.

  
<< Sansa Stark? C’è una denuncia che vi riguarda, la vostra famiglia sostiene che siete stata rapita >> dichiarò l’agente … quella era un’assurdità, lui non aveva bisogno di rapire nessuno, non Sansa, lei e Theon erano venuti da loro di loro spontanea volontà, Theon purtroppo non era risultato adatto ed era un peccato ma Sansa … rapita, che assurda idiozia.  
<< Rapita? Io non sono stata rapita, me ne sono andata di casa di mia spontanea volontà, non mi ha rapito nessuno, da anni vivo con il mio ragazzo e posso assicurarle agente che non mi ha rapito >> reagì Sansa sperando che le credessero, quella era la verità, la pura verità. Aveva smesso di mandare le cartoline quando aveva scoperto del bambino e forse quello era stato un errore, sicuramente sua madre doveva aver fatto pressioni per far riaprire il caso, un caso che neppure esisteva dato che spiegava sempre che stava bene e non dovevano preoccuparsi per lei.  
<< Dovreste seguirci in centrale per un accertamento e ora aprite il bagagliaio, solo per un controllo >> aggiunse l’agente mentre Sam assieme ad un altro agente si avvicinava.  
<< No! Agente, non credo che tutto questo sia necessario, sul serio. Io e la mia ragazza volevamo solo un po’ di brivido, non c’è bisogno di tutto questo >> replicò Ramsay cercando di non andare nel panico, non ora, non ora, non proprio ora … non potevano aspettare mezz’ora, un’ora, tre ore? Perché proprio ora?

  
Sam Tarly si sarebbe aspettato tutto ma quello andava oltre le sue più fosche previsione, era … non aveva parole per definirlo, assolutamente no e … quei due erano completamente folli e meritavano prima di tutto di finire in galera, come avrebbe potuto dare a Jon quella notizia?

 

***

 

Quando Jon Snow entrò alla centrale di polizia vide Gilly seduta composta che si alzò per abbracciarlo.  
<< Sam è andato a prendere un caffè, sono ore che li stanno interrogando >> lo salutò Gilly, se quella ragazza era davvero Sansa allora poteva parlarle, scoprire cosa le fosse successo e solo dopo avrebbe contattato Catelyn Stark.  
<< È lei? È davvero Sansa? >> chiese lui, Sam gli aveva comunicato poco o niente e lui aveva bisogno urgente di risposte.  
 << Credo di si, non ci sono molte ragazze con quel nome e …  devi sapere una cosa prima >> lo avvisò Gilly, chissà da quante ore non dormiva si chiese Jon prima di sedersi.  << Se fosse davvero lei … ci sarà un processo, almeno così dice Sam, e … oh Jon >> aggiunse e fu quello a preoccuparlo, Gilly non era una ragazza facilmente impressionabile dunque doveva essere qualcosa di serio per farla reagire così pensò Jon.

  
<< Voglio parlarle, dov’è? >> chiese.  
<< Tua sorella è nella stanza degli interrogatori, lui … lui è in cella, sono preoccupato per lei >> ammise Sam che li aveva raggiunti prima di fargli strada. << Ti ringrazio molto Sam, tu e Gilly dovreste dormire >> dichiarò Jon prima di entrare.  
Sansa sedeva rigida, il giacchino sulle ginocchia, l’aria annoiata, i capelli in disordine e un bicchiere ormai vuoto davanti a sé, si stava divertendo a giocare con la cannuccia e sembrava indifferente a tutto quello che avveniva intorno a lei; era sicuramente lei si disse Jon aprendo la porta. Si era aspettato baci, abbracci, lacrime e tanto altro ma Sansa si limitò a fissarlo annoiata per poi tornare a giocare con la cannuccia.  
<< Sansa? Sei davvero tu? >> chiese Jon facendo qualche passo e solo allora lei si alzò e lo abbracciò ma c’era qualcosa di strano in lei, qualcosa che la rendeva diversa dalla ragazzina che ricordava.  
<< Jon, non dovevi essere a Londra? >> rispose di rimando Sansa, che Jon fosse lì era un problema, le accuse c’erano ma nessuno era in grado di provarle per tutti i corpi, solamente per quello che avevano e non era niente. Ramsay probabilmente l’avrebbe scaricata per salvare sé stesso e il bambino dunque doveva giocare in anticipo.  
<< Avevo un caso da queste parti, tu invece … tu stai bene? >> le chiese preoccupato, quando Sansa si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio notò distintamente il livido sul polso di lei, era recente ed era sicuro che non fosse l’unico.  
<< Tranne la mattina si, dov’è Ramsay? >> chiese, sicuramente l’altro non era crollato, non ancora almeno.

  
<< Non posso dirtelo per ora, perché la mattina? >> le domandò Jon, se solo avesse saputo la verità pensò Sansa, prima o poi gliel’avrebbe detto, quanto le sarebbe piaciuto vedere la faccia del suo fratellastro alla notizia.  
<< Perché ho le nausee, sai Jon … io aspetto un bambino, per questo ti richiedo dov’è Ramsay >> rispose Sansa prima di cominciare a tamburellare sul tavolino noncurante.  
<< Che cosa? Sansa … >> Jon venne interrotto dalla porta che si aprì altrimenti ne avrebbe avute di cose da dire a Sansa.

 

***

 

Catelyn Stark entrò nel distretto come una furia, aveva guidato tutta la notte ma aveva bisogno di risposte.  
Robb Stark invece aveva evidentemente bisogno di un caffè o di un letto, tutto quello era assurdo ma si fidava di Jon, era anzi l’unico in famiglia a fidarsi di Jon a differenza di sua madre.  
<< Dov’è? Dov’è mia figlia? Perché qui e non a casa o da qualche altra parte al sicuro? >> domandò Catelyn dopo un rigido abbraccio col figliastro, lo aveva accolto, nutrito, gli aveva dato un tetto sopra la testa e ora quell’ingrato arrestava sua figlia, prima o poi avrebbe letto a fondo le volontà testamentarie di Ned, c’era una postilla su Jon che aveva ignorato troppo a lungo.  
<< Perché Sansa è accusata di omicidio e occultamento di cadavere, e spero tanto che sia accaduto solamente quella volta >> rispose Jon, Ramsay e Sansa avevano dato pochissime informazioni a patto che potessero stare insieme e a malincuore aveva dovuto accettare, c’era qualcosa di morboso e folle nel loro rapporto che lo terrorizzava. Era sicuro che quella non fosse la prima volta, era tutto fin troppo organizzato per esserlo e aveva cercato di ricostruire gli spostamenti dei due, quello che aveva scoperto non gli piaceva per niente ma al momento non avevano prove, solo indizi, una prova per un caso ma niente che lo collegasse agli altri.

  
<< Sansa? Omicidio? È folle … Sansa ha persino paura di calpestare le formiche, come potrebbe aver ucciso qualcuno? >> si domandò Robb, quella era una follia.  
<< È questo che stiamo cercando di capire, se abbia partecipato attivamente o se si sia limitata a fare da palo. Qualsiasi cosa le abbia fatto Ramsay Bolton è penetrata in profondità nella sua psiche, ci vorranno anni di terapia per farla tornare non dico come prima ma almeno con una parvenza di normalità. E … non so se questo volete sentirlo >> rispose Jon, aveva sperato fino all’ultimo Sansa mentisse ma sua sorella aspettava realmente un bambino da Ramsay Bolton e quel che era peggio i due non volevano trascorrere del tempo separati.  
<< Bolton? Ramsay Bolton? Il figlio di Roose Bolton? Il collega di papà? L’ho incontrato una sola volta e non mi ha fatto una buona impressione, Theon lo ha frequentato per qualche tempo e … sua sorella mi ha scritto dicendomi che va ancora in terapia ma almeno gli incubi sono cessati >> disse Robb, il suo unico ricordo di Ramsay Bolton non era dei migliori, quel tipo aveva inquietante, un sorriso sadico e si comportava come se il mondo intero gli appartenesse. Theon invece preferiva non parlarne, aveva accettato il consiglio di sua sorella di recarsi da un analista ma qualsiasi cosa dicesse non usciva dalle pareti dello studio.  
<< Sansa non può aver ucciso nessuno, sii ragionevole Jon >> Catelyn quasi urlò ma le era impossibile far combaciare l’immagine di sua figlia Sansa, che conosceva fin da quando era una bambina, con il mostro di cui le stava parlando Jon, doveva esserci un errore, sicuramente quel Ramsay l’aveva rapita, traviata, plagiata e chissà cos’altro. Erano oltre quattro anni che non vedeva sua figlia e … chissà cosa aveva passato Sansa, a cosa era stata sottoposta durante tutto quel tempo.  
<< Vorrei tanto esserlo, ma non parla con gli psichiatri e con nessuno, e ci sarebbe quell’altra questione … ve la sentite? >> domandò Jon fissando Robb, si era sempre sentito a disagio con Catelyn, lei lo aveva detestato fin dall’inizio e ne comprendeva il motivo ma non era colpa sua, gli errori capitano e suo padre aveva comunque deciso che vivesse con loro invece di lasciarlo nel sistema supportandolo sempre e facendolo crescere con Robb.  
<< Qualsiasi cosa sia non può essere peggiore di quello che hai appena detto >> dichiarò Catelyn, doveva contattare psichiatri, dottori, chiunque pur di aiutare sua figlia.  
<< Lo è: Sansa aspetta un bambino, e il padre è proprio Ramsay Bolton, non ha voluto dire nulla riguardo il concepimento ma … >> rispose Jon, aveva visto quei due per intuire che non fosse uno stupro, non come la maggior parte della gente poteva pensare ma era chiaro che Ramsay aveva manipolato Sansa arrivando a plagiarla completamente, la sua sorellastra non era del tutto padrona delle sue azioni quando erano insieme.

  
<<… Stai dicendo che quel mostro ha violentato mia figlia? Cosa aspettate a portarlo in tribunale? >> urlò Catelyn fuori di sé dalla rabbia, avrebbe aiutato Sansa, per le sue figlie avrebbe fatto di tutto e ora … doveva assolutamente vedere Sansa.  
<< Sansa ha sviluppato la sindrome di Stoccolma, vero? >> chiese Robb, aveva letto qualcosa a riguardo ma era sempre stato convinto che fosse qualcosa che esisteva solo nei film.  
<< Credo di si, si sono entrambi autoaccusati di tutto, solitamente questo non accade e … venite con me >> rispose Jon, era qualcosa di più profondo della sindrome di Stoccolma, ne era sicuro.

 

***

 

Si voltò verso di lei, stringendola a sé.  
<< Ci stanno facendo un sacco di domande, lo detesto >> sussurrò Sansa, non era difficile da capire: lei amava Ramsay, avevano fatto delle cose e le avevano fatte perché piaceva a entrambi, non era poi così difficile da comprendere.  
<< Dobbiamo solo avere pazienza, non troveranno mai i corpi e dovranno rilasciarci, mio padre e tua madre ci faranno uscire >> replicò Ramsay, suo padre non era stato felice di sapere cosa aveva fatto ma temeva così tanto uno scandalo che avrebbe speso qualsiasi cifra pur di tirarlo fuori da lì, e Sansa con lui.  
<< Ci faranno tenere il bambino? >> chiese Sansa mentre sentiva le dite di lui spostarle le mutandine, avevano insistito così tanto per restare insieme che alla fine glielo avevano concesso, avevano bisogno uno dell’altro, facilissimo.  
<< Il bambino è nostro e lo terremo noi, punto. Pensa all’ultima volta, a quanto gridava quando le hai affondato il coltello nella spalla, poi giù, sempre più mentre io la tenevo ferma. Pensa a come ti sei sporcata di sangue, a come mi sono occupato di lei, ricorda il rumore delizioso che faceva il mio coltello quando ho cominciato a scuoiarla, ogni volta che lo faccio ti bagni tutta … >> sussurrò Ramsay mentre l’accarezzava, Sansa era perfetta per lui, la vittima perfetta, la complice perfetta, la partner perfetta.  
<< Mi piace … è bello … è tanto bello >> mormorò Sansa, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta loro sarebbero stati insieme, per sempre.

 


End file.
